


I just came to say I love you

by IvvyQueen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: (It's spiked eggnog), Alcohol, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, New York City, Normalcy, Winter, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: No one should spend Christmas alone, and Leon knows this very well as he's invited Claire over.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 30
Collections: [cleon protection squad] secret santa event 2020





	I just came to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend Brooke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+Brooke).



His lungs took in the sharp, frozen air of New York City’s sky. His chest rose, then lowered onto the metal railing of his balcony. Million bright lights dancing around buildings, stairs, windows and even cars that drove by. Yet, not one in the sky, even the moon looked like the faded memory of herself, hidden by dark clouds.

‘‘Guess the city stole the stars,’’ Leon glanced at the text message In his phone, a chuckle escaping, ‘‘hah, that was kinda poetic.’’

Carefully, he read over the pixelated words then tucked his cellphone back in his pocket.

<< _ December 24th, 2003 _

_ From: Claire _

_ I’ll be there in 10 _

_ Don’t open any bottles without me!!  _ >>

He looked at his watch, the minuscule hands pointing that it was nearing nine o’clock. He read the clock on his wall, very much the same. Boredom and monotony had clouded his thoughts so much, he’d hardly noticed the ice layers forming at his elbows.

‘‘Well, this is fantastic.’’ He rolled his eyes, breaking the ice off when he moved away from the balcony, sliding the door shut.

Leon took off his jacket and hung it up. His new, empty apartment had also partaken in stealing the stars with what few ornaments he could get, just to cheer the place up. His christmas tree barely counted as one, hardly the size of his torso, but he’d fixed it up and placed it on top of his side table; he’d hung a red, felt stocking by the door, at a lack of a fireplace, figurines of reindeer scattered around, the scene playing like a little chase through the forest.

_ Hah, she’ll kill me when she sees this place. _

Three knocks came from the other side of the door, right across from him and the living room. His thoughts summoned her, or so it seemed.

_ Speaking about the angel. _

He ruffled the snowflakes off his dirty-blond hair, and opened the door. His eyes brightened, his shoulders lowered and his lips drew up into a tired, yet fond smile.

‘‘Glad you could make it, Red.’’

‘‘Almost didn’t. It’s been so long!’’ She wrapped her arms around him, tight and sure, fresh snow falling off her shoulders when she pulled back. ‘‘It’s so good to see you again.’’

Leon took off the trench coat from Claire’s shoulders, hanging it up right beside his, the crimson fabric soft to the touch, and very warm from being worn for so long. ‘‘I was wondering if you’d gotten lost in the way.’’

‘‘Well, it’s not hard to spot a complex that looks as expensive as the Hilton.’’ She jested, taking off the beanie that kept her hair covered, the improvised bun falling into her usual ponytail.

‘‘Not my fault. This job pays better than I ever thought I’d make.’’ Leon looked around, his hands inside the pockets.

‘‘Well, it’s a very nice place, though a bit…’’

‘‘Empty?’’ He asked.

‘‘Well… yeah.’’ She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, knowing he rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. ‘‘You just moved, so it’s not like anyone can harp you on for it.’’

‘‘Does that mean you’ll leave me be for the decorations?’’

‘‘You’re not getting off scot-free, Kennedy.’’

Leon laughed and led her from his living room, to the kitchen. Not like there was much else to show, thanking the apartment had a small open kitchen to show off, and little more.

‘‘Best I can offer you is spiked eggnog.’’

‘‘I’ll take it,’’ she leaned over the counter, smiling up at the blond, ‘‘how has New York treated you?’’

‘‘Better than I expected. It’s funny how you can feel so alone in such a huge city, though.’’ He handed her the glass, the eggnog spiked with dark rum and cognac. ‘‘I’m just glad to have a break and a moment to breathe. That last mission was hell.’’

‘‘It sounded heavy, in your email.’’ Her voice brushed his ears like feathers and bells, easing before the thought of work could tense his body any more.

‘‘Heh, yeah. But it’s always about me, what have  _ you _ been up to, miss Mechanical-Engineering-Degree?’’ 

Claire hid behind her drink, but didn’t inch back when Leon leaned a little closer. 

‘‘Well, I’m happy that college is over, and that I have the degree I worked so hard for, but now I can’t help but feel that the kind of life I’d planned may not be enough, anymore.’’

‘‘Claire…?’’

Leon moved around the counter, resting his hand on her shoulder when her chest lessened in a sigh. The nutmeg and rum warmed her body, but his reassuring hold acted on warming her face.

‘‘I feel like I want to do more. I don’t know what yet, or how, but I want to help somehow. Not like you do, of course,’’ she nudged his side, smiling again, ‘‘I’m no agent, or some brawny militar.’’

‘‘Like your brother?’’ 

She nodded, her eyes tracing the swirling of her glass. 

‘‘Yeah, exactly. Don’t know, I don’t think my calling is at the Air Force, or the government, or anything like that, but after everything we’ve lived through…? I don’t like the idea of sitting back and pretending nothing’s going on. Not yet.’’

Leon let the silence linger. He swore even the streets and cars passing quieted down for her.

‘‘I think that, whatever you choose to do, I know you’ll do it with your heart. It’s how you are.’’

Claire laughed and shook her head. ‘‘You haven’t changed much in these years, have you?’’

‘‘Guess not. I’m sorry you couldn’t spend Christmas with him, hope settling for me isn’t so bad.’’

‘‘Your drinks are better, so there’s that.’’

The corners of his lips twitched a second before he broke into a hearty, full-chested laughter. Claire followed suit, not because she found what she said that funny, but because his laugh drew out hers, and maybe the eggnog had more to do with it than either was willing to admit.

‘‘I missed having you around. I’m glad you could come over.’’

‘‘I would’ve hated to spend Christmas alone so, thank you for inviting me, too.’’

His breath halted between his ribs, entranced by the distant reflection of the city lights’ caught in the endlessness of Claire’s lively jade.

His chest came down, a content sigh escaped his lips.

‘‘Say, Claire. Are you finished with that drink?’’

‘‘Yeah? Why do you ask?’’

Leon took the glass from her hands, and finished the last of his own, savoring the fluffy mellow of his drink, relishing in the aftertaste of the liquor as he poured more. ‘‘Cause the best part isn’t in here, but it’s really cold outside, so.’’

He reached for his jacket and her coat, a tiny smile on his face when her head tilted, few locks falling over her face and she took back her refill.

He pulled the curtains aside and slid the glass door to the left, letting gusts of winter greet their faces first, welcoming themselves inside his apartment and pushing their hairs away from their faces.

‘‘How is it colder up here?’’

‘‘Who knows?’’ he shrugged. ‘‘But, this makes up for it, don’t ya think?’’

He scooted her closer to the rail, one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder.

From the furthest point of the horizon she could see, till its opposite, Claire saw the city covered in a mantle of gold and white. The delicate, flickering lights; the padded fresh snow on top of buildings, on the streets, the bushes and dead trees, diamonds turned powder with their pale blue light waltzing to carols and bells.

‘‘Leon, this view is- it’s just, the city’s gorgeous from up here...!’’

Her voice lost in a gasp, the glow of her smile poked her rosy cheeks. If before, he thought the sky lonely and somber, for the city had stolen his light, New York crumbled in a void, worth forgetting and ignoring. Claire’s eyes took the stars for themselves, a galaxy in her pupils that he’d not dare look away from, at the risk of missing it forever.

‘‘Yeah, she really is…’’ 

Before she could notice, Leon took his hands back. He tried to take his mind off how perfectly in-place they were on her waist, or how he’d rather keep her closer to him for warmth than the drink in his hands.

‘‘It’s a shame I might not even be here that much.. To enjoy this, I mean.’’

Claire turned to him, her hand rested on top of his arm and her eyebrows barely furrowed. ‘‘Well, you’re here now, aren’t you?’’

‘‘Heh, guess so.’’

‘‘Then let’s make the most out of it,’’ Claire let her hand caress his wrist, then pulled it back to her, ‘‘no fights, no nightmares, just the city lights, a good drink-’’

‘‘And us.’’ He finished, lifting the refilled glass in the air.

"And us."

Their glasses clinked and they turned to marvel at the city some more. Echoes of engines running on the street and the voices of the bustling city reached their ears. 

‘‘Merry Christmas, Claire.’’

She pressed her shoulder against his, resting her head on top.

Their hands laid a little closer than before, connected only by their pinky fingers tangled together, and the smiles woven on their faces.

‘‘Merry Christmas, Leon.’’

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters here mentioned nor the franchise belong to me. This is purely a work of fiction for fun, by a fan and for fans.**
> 
> This was for a Christmas Exchange, that I am finally allowed to post!


End file.
